Broken Hearts and Realities
by ventus278
Summary: I decided to write this story because there are not many dark kingdom hearts story. in this story hearts will be broken the state of mind and the will to live will be tested.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT! OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO KINGDOM HEARTS ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I ALSO MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY!_

_I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS STORY BECAUSE THERE ARE NOT MANY DARK KINGDOM HEARTS STORIES. SO PLEASE REVIEW HONESTLY_

_ENJOY! :)_

* * *

><p>The clock strikes 10 on his watch as Roxas anxiously awaits the arrival of Kairi. Roxas keeps his eyes on his watch watching the second hand dance around the face of the watch; his patience is wearing thin. <em>Where is she we're going to miss the movie<em>, he sighs as he thinks to himself beating his feet to the ground at the same pace of his heart. Roxas losing his patience decides to walk towards the station hoping he would run into her. Since the station is only a block away he ensures himself that there would be no way they could possibly miss each other. Before setting off towards the station he decides to send her one final message to make sure that she remembered that they had a date today. Just as his thumb hits the back button he feels a warm breath on his neck and an eerie voice making its way to his ears. "You're going to come with us nice and quietly and if you try to run don't think we won't cut you right here." The man's smile stretched far across his face as his final words left his mouth "Do you understand?" Roxas' eyes widen as he feels a small but sharp object press onto his side as two other men wearing long hooded sweaters that covered their faces stepped in front of Roxas conforming the man's warning. All he could see was the hideous smile on their faces, the one thing he wished the hood had covered.

One of the hooded men in front of him turn him around to face the man who seemed to be the one leading this whole operation. That smile made Roxas stomach churn, he had a feeling this might be the very last thing he sees. The leader turns and begins walking towards what seemed to be the alley he had mentioned to Roxas earlier. Roxas could already feel his heart beating against his chest, the sweat running down his face, Roxas was afraid. He knew that he may not get out of this alive; he may never see kairi again. He clenched his fist, beginning to muster up all the options he had in this situation. Oh, who was he going to fool? Roxas knew there was no way out of it.

As they reach they alley the leader stops dead in his tracks. Roxas can feel the tension in the air, no one was moving, Roxas already so nervous he can barely think. He was trying to anticipate what would happen next. Are they going to kill him right here? Or would they rob him and maybe leave him half beaten to death? Whatever it was Roxas could not get one thought out of his mind, _I don't want to die. _At that instant the one of the hooded men pin Roxas to the wall crushing his shoulder in the process. Roxas lets out a cry in pain "ahhhhh." The second one begins punching Roxas square in the stomach over and over again with one fist as the other covers Roxas' mouth to prevent anyone hearing the screams of Roxas' pain. Tears are now beginning to run down Roxas' cheeks as his thoughts begin revolving around the same words. _I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. _

Something inside Roxas ignited as he bit the finger of the man covering his mover and punched the one holding him in face making the man lose his footing. Roxas continues his attack kicking one away and punching the other, ignoring the punches that were making their way to his face. He puts everything he has into one punch as he sends one of them falling back onto the other knocking him out. Roxas looks back at the leader who still stands with his wicked smile aimed at Roxas. This infuriated Roxas, hot tears running down his face he runs toward the man looking to cause him harm. Roxas picks up his fist only inches away from this wretched man with his horrid smile. His fist stops in front of the man's face only centimeters away. His fist unclenched and falls to his side as his full wait falls on the leader. Roxas' eyes look almost drained of all life, the leader stares at Roxas and smiles "This smile will be the last thing you see boy." He laughs tossing Roxas to the floor wiping the blood from his knife and his hands as he laughs. "I hope you have a great time in hell." He says as he takes his leave from the alley.

Roxas now laid on the floor blood still making its way out of his body, _am I going to die? _He thought to himself no longer being able to move his body, only hearing the beating of his heart. _There's no way I can die here. I still have so much I have to do and kai-oh crap kairi is waiting for me I better get going._ He forced himself up using the wall for support as he made his way out of the alley. He began talking to himself "I need to find help soon." He was so close to the sidewalk; he could see where he was standing what felt like hours before but were only 10 minutes ago. There he saw a girl with auburn hair looking around as if she was looking for someone; he stopped dead on his track as he realized it was kairi. He used every last bit of strength he had to make his way out of the alley. He made it out! Holding his wound he began walking closer to the square only to collapse in exhaustion.

Kairi who was still looking around for Roxas hears a loud THUMP! And a woman screams to the top of her lungs. Kairi turns to investigate what the scream was about and to her disbelief she sees a boy who looked like Roxas lying in a pool of his own blood. Her eyes widen, tears running through her cheeks like waterfall as she begins to run towards him. She throws herself to her knees next to him turning him over, now what does she do? She hears an ambulance siren approaching quickly. _Oh god what's going on? How could this have happened? _She begins screaming "Roxas stop joking around wake up please I'm begging you to wake up!" The E.M.T.'s arrive as they begin resuscitating Roxas trying to get a beat on him. The process is repeated over and over until finally he begins breathing again. They quickly move into action as they strap him in and mount him onto the ambulance, Kairi is out of breath her whole world has been destroyed and she cannot believe what she has just seen. They were getting ready to leave when Kairi finally catches he breath screaming "please let me go with you!" One of the E.M.T.'s looked at her and nods his head signaling her to get in quickly with his hand; there was no time to waste.


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT! OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO KINGDOM HEARTS ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I ALSO MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY!_

_I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS STORY BECAUSE THERE ARE NOT MANY DARK KINGDOM HEARTS STORIES. SO PLEASE REVIEW HONESTLY_

_ENJOY! :)_

* * *

><p>"How is he doctor?" Kairi springs off her seat grabbing the doctor by his sleeve. The doctor looks down at her eyes, filled with sadness and pain. He takes a deep breath as he sits her down not knowing how to break the news to her, how to tell her that Roxas may never see the light of day again. Kairi's eyes fill with tears as the worst thoughts begin to fill her mind; <em>he can't be dead can he?<em> _There's no way right? _She grabs the doctor fiercely and shouts in agonizing pain "Tell me what happened please! I can't take much more of this doctor please just tell me." The tears that were once welled up in her eyes are now flowing down each side of her cheek. The doctor grabs her hand, trying to keep from looking into those sad broken eyes as he says "Roxas is in a coma." He takes another deep breath before continuing. He tightens his grip around Kairi's hand "We are not sure how long he will last in this state. In his condition as of now, he will be lucky is he lasts for more than a week. We will do what we can to keep him alive while on life support but there's not much more we can do for him. I'm sorry." Kairi is left speechless; she cannot believe what she just heard from this man. He must be lying to her, she just couldn't believe the boy she loved more than anything in this world, the one who made her smile each day and did everything he possibly can for her was now gone.

Kairi grabs him by the collar now forcing him to the wall "I can't believe you! Stop lying to me!" Her eyes are filled with rage as she stares the doctor down filling him with fear. Her legs are trembling, hands shaking; she can no longer control her emotions as they all rush her at once. Rage, sadness, anger, depression, heartbroken, she doesn't know how to feel in a situation like this. She's never lost someone close to her, so how was she supposed to feel? Kairi looks into the doctor's eyes as she realizes what she has just done. Her eyes drop towards the floor as she loosens her grip on the doctors collar "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, I just... don't know what to do" she drops to the floor on her knees covering her face with her hands letting out a screaming cry. All eyes in the hospital are now on her as her crying becomes louder and louder "why? Why did he have to go?" She screams. The doctor no longer knowing how to control the situation calls a nurse to come over to comfort the now broken girl. The nurse arrives hugging her whispering _shh, _to calm the poor girl down. No longer needed the doctor puts a hand on her shoulder as her walks away shaking his head, wiping the sweat from his face.

* * *

><p><em> Where am I?<em> Roxas finds himself floating in a dark space where the only light is given off by him. Was he actually dead? If not then where could he be? Roxas flails his arms around trying to get himself in an upright position. He opens in mouth and tries to let out a "hello" but nothing. It seems as if in this space he cannot speak only move. Roxas crosses his arms, closes his eyes and tries to think about his situation and how he can get out of it. _Ok think Roxas what was the last thing you remember? _His eyes flutter open in realization. He remembers now, he was attacked and stabbed and collapsed before he made it to Kairi. Did this mean he was dead? Oh this was way too much for Roxas to handle, his heart began racing as he panicked trying to figure out what was going on. _Ok there's no way I'm dead if I where I wouldn't be here. Then again where is here? _A breeze picks up and passes Roxas swaying his hair back and forth. _A breeze? How can there be a breeze in a space like this it's not possible. Oh! _Roxas' fist falls on top of his palm. _My thoughts!_ _I can hear my own thoughts! Well that takes care of one of my problems, now how do I get out of here? _He places his sight straight ahead when he notices something. A small dim light can be seen from where he is. Maybe that's his ticket out of here! Roxas shakes his head in approval, deciding that this would be the direction he would travel, towards the light. He places on foot in front of the other feeling around, looking for a solid platform to walk on. After feeling around for about 2 minutes he finds it. Aha! He places his other foot in front and begins his travel towards the light. Hours once again pass by and Roxas is still walking towards the once dim light.

Roxas decides to stop only inches away from the light. He takes a deep breath and has one final thought before stepping into the light; _if this is the end, then I just have one final wish… I wish I could hear Kairi's voice one last time. _He takes one final step into the blinding light that surrounds him, only seconds after stepping into the light Roxas feels surrounded by water, almost like being washed away by the passing currents. Yet he can still breathe as if the water was all an illusion. He opens his eyes and see's the bottomless ocean below him, one final word escapes his lips as he closes his eyes "Sorry."

* * *

><p>Roxas feels a small tug on his shirt "Sora wake up before you fall off this tree!" <em>Kairi <em>Roxas recognizes the voice calling out to him. It's Kairi's voice! Wait, but why did she call him sora? Roxas opens his eyes to find a pale blond girl wearing a white dress standing over him. His eyes widen as he whispers to himself "You're not Kairi."


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT! OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO KINGDOM HEARTS ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I ALSO MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY!_

_I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS STORY BECAUSE THERE ARE NOT MANY DARK KINGDOM HEARTS STORIES. SO PLEASE REVIEW HONESTLY_

_ENJOY! :)_

* * *

><p>"Kairi? Who's that? It's me Namine, you know your childhood friend?" Namine says as she pushes the blond hair behind her ear gently. "You sure are acting weird Sora…" She walks up to Roxas placing her foreheads on his, their lips are only inches apart. "Well it doesn't seem like you have a fever come on lets go everyone is waiting for us." She runs ahead across the board walk, disappearing through a wooden door. Roxas takes a deep breath, while everything that just happened sinks in; his thoughts wander. What should he do now? He doesn't know where in the world he is and it seems as if everyone has him confused with this Sora person. He closes his eyes, throwing his arms behind his head as he lies back on the tree. The sound of the ocean surrounds him; it's quiet around here. He opens his eyes again as he speaks to himself "maybe I should go follow that girl. I might be able to find out what the heck is going on." Roxas takes a deep sigh "looks like I have no other choice" he leaps off the small tree, "ok time to go. Wait what the heck is wrong with my clothes?" he looks down at himself noticing his change of clothes. <em>Ok things are getting too weird for me I have to figure out what the hell is going on. <em>Roxas makes a dash towards the door where Namine disappeared behind. He burst through the door only finding stairs awaiting him, he catches his breath. Now running faster, desperate to find the answers he's looking for.

Roxas makes it down the stairs and through the last door in no time; holding his chest and out of breath he looks around thinking of where that girl could have gone. There was nothing around but the vast sea around and past that he could see a small island in the distance. Roxas spins his head around seeing a cave past a waterfall, _maybe she's in there._ He begins taking his steps towards the cave, each step felt like it was only taking him further and further away from the cave. His sight was getting blurry, what's happening to him? As he comes close to the cave, Roxas looks at the clear water falling gracefully in front of him. His mouth gaps open, aghast by the sight before him. The reflection in the waterfall, it was not his own. What happened to his face, his hair? Why did he look like someone else? What the hell is going on? Coursing sharp pains send Roxas to the floor screaming in pain. _Why is this happening? _Roxas no longer has the strength to move this body he has found himself in. Tears flow down his cheek; Roxas closes his eyes excepting the unconscious feeling that was enveloping him.

Kairi sits in her dark room crying holding the stuffed animal Roxas had gotten her for her birthday. "Why did you have to go Roxas? Please come back to me I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you, Roxas." She hugs the stuffed animal tighter as she begins screaming and crying, kicking the air that surrounds her. She finds herself standing over the stuffed animal. As she picks it up she notices a small rip on its arm, her eyes welled up with tears as she hugs the stuffed animal tightly and slides back down onto the floor. The next day comes in what felt like years and Kairi has not moved an inch since the night before. Kairi's worried parents knock on the door "Kairi are you okay sweetie? Do you want to go to school today?" Kairi stays silent on the wall as her parents walk away from her room. Her entire world has been torn apart and broken into pieces. She no longer knows what to do what to think only silence. She spends the rest of the day in her room hugging the stuffed animal tightly never letting up, not even for a second.

The next day comes and this time Kairi is going to school. As she walks to school her face is expressionless, almost as if she had no emotions. As she arrives to school everyone looks at her whispering to each other _did you hear about what happened to Roxas? Yeah I heard he was in her arms when it happened. I can't believe she could look like that even after something like that happened. It's all her fault it happened in the first place. _Class starts and Kairi is in her own world, thinking about Roxas. He was the star of the school, everyone loved him, and he was really nice to everyone and always had a smile on his face no matter what happened, especially when he was with Terra. Terra was his best friend no matter what happened those two were always together goofing around and getting into trouble. Now that she thinks about it she hasn't seen Terra the entire day since she has been in school. Has he been avoiding her? The lunch bell rings and Kairi dashes towards the school roof; that was where her, Roxas, Terra, and Aqua would eat lunch together. Kairi bursts through the door to the roof. She stands there with her head down as she sees Terra standing there as if almost waiting for her.


End file.
